Mettaton Makes it on the Surface
by AmInaCan
Summary: Mettaton is trying keeping up his title as the Best Entertainer Ever Known!However,after all of his fans leave to go join the humans on the Surface .Knowing about the fierce competition,but not wanting to be the best by default he overcomes his hesitation and decides to expand his demographic to both humans and monsters alike!(Its an awkward transition to his post pacifist ending)
1. Chapter 1 The WINNER IS yet again

"And We're Back! From that lovely report from our sponsors at MTT",said a grand and endearing voice from beyond the curtain.

"Oh we're back on, oh!" stated a confused Asgore with drops of sweat down his forehead as a camera pointed directly at his face"Umm Congratulations to Temmie from graduating and earning a degree in our local college,…what did you say you 'd majored in again?"

"Temmie!"Temmie replied instantaneously while shaking uncontrollably, and then proceeded to take her diploma and sit with Temmie's friend Bob in the rest of the audience below the stage.

"Oh Alrighty then now our final award of the night goes to the famous entertainer\celebrity of the Underground you all know Fabulous…Spectaclar,Beautiful!..and err many other words I can't pronounce properly on this little note card he gave me,anywho here he is the Mettaton."

Exactly on cue he pops up from behind the velvet curtain the glourious rectangle himself as he waves his metallic arms to the camera"Hello audience it's great to be here tonight usually I wouldv'e hosted an award ceremony like this ,but I wouldn't want to spoil all you fans rotten from hogging all of the spotlight would I now" Mettaton addressed in a rather haughty manner .He then received his trophy from was a tiny gold statue similar to the Emmys and Oscars on the surface only instead of having a humanoid shape it resembled a had the designed the award to be in his image since he felt that he was the official standard that needed to be met in order to be awarded such a high honor …,then of course he was the only one who had gotten it… the only one who had ever tried…

Asgore then decided to ask"So how does to take the title as the most cherished figure on T.V?"

"Well,"Mettaton started out rather smoothly"If you must ask king Asgore it's absolutely been a dream come true and I would never be here without the adoring support of my loyal fans."He takes his focus off the camera just for a bit to look into the chairs below."Speaking of which where are they there's practically No One HERE!"Mettaton spoke in utter he saw were the couple of Temmies and a Snowdrake who won an "Your Almost a Comedian" dog couple were there as well who broke the record for nose nuzzling ,but they were too busy smooching in the back to even pay attention.

The king peered at the machine with a raised eyebrow and replied"Haven't you heard everyone has moved up to the surface the barrier has been broken for quite sometime now even Iv'e basically settled there along with my wif- I mean ex-wife Toriel, I just come down here occasionally to visit a few of my remaining subjects to see if they need help moving, also to say goodbye to my old to mention certain requests I have gotten to be a guess star on certain Television shows."

The problem was ,however,Mettaton knew that he couldv'e left to join the other monsters on the surface anytime after the human changed everything he just didn't-" I didn't think everyone would want to leave so quickly…"

"I know you were made after we all got sealed down here and I can understand, but many of my people have been waiting for so long maybe you should start heading up there too before you're the only one left down here"Asgore pleaded

Mettaton was unresponsive almost like someone internally pulled an off switch inside of him.

"Uhh, are you okay sir?" fearing that he might be broken the king shook him and toyed with his knobs and buttons until the irritation caused Mettaton's lights to beam up again.

"Oh sorry ,your highness," he said rather unenthusiastically, slightly starring a the floor.

"Y'know Mettaton I'm not very good at this hosting stuff you should probably take over to conclude this program …also I'm not sure you forgot but we're still on Live."Asgore whispered while awkwardly waving and smiling to the audience.

In a shock,"LIVE! Oh Alright we thank you all you beautiful people who have been watching us tonight as we finish up our final episode for this season's poorly named 'Whose the Best in the Underground"Mettaton said in back in his spirited stage voice and made his way back behind the curtain as Asgore was shaking the hands of the other achieving monsters .Mettaton headed back into his hotel building at MTT.

While "walking" Mettaton kept looking at the tiny golden idol of he walked in the door he clasped his hand around it.

Then directly dropped it into the trash.


	2. Chapter 2 sleeping cat in an empty room

Mettaton walked into the giant building the place was almost completely deserted. Once these hallways use to be as crowded as New York Times square now they seemed like an abandoned wasteland. There was only a solitary monster snoozing on the counter of the Glamburger resturant .Still in uniform ,the cat like being his head placed on his arms in a pose that one can only infer that he bored himself to waited there peacefully until Mettaton abruptly started snapping his fingers loudly in front of his may not be anyone here , but he wasn't going to tolerate a slacker.

"Burgerpants get up! There's work to be done."Mettaton became so annoyed to the point where he lifted him up and started shaking delirious Burgerpants.

"It'll all be good little buddy..."The cat mumbled in a dreamlike state "I might get a promotion! And then I'll become a STAR !" He spread his arms out and then he fell back down on the to flutter his his eyes open ,"Boss, is that you?"

"The one and only,"he responded in a sardonic tone,"and what are you , my friend, still doing down here?"

"I'm sorry Mettaton business has been very slow lately , there hasn't been been any customers for months or weeks or...uhh how long has it been? Working here just feels like a never ending cycle."

"It doesn't matter now we are leaving immediately."He said in an unusually stern voice.

"Where to?"Burgerpants replied yawning.

"TO THE SURFACE!" He said triumphantly with his arm around his employee's shoulder and the other witha hand pointing tword the ceiling.

Burgerpants was suddenly interested and made an over exaggerated suprised facial expression that morphed his head entirely ,"I'm free... finally free!"he put his arms up dramatically, but then slowly put them back down and face now changed into a scowl."Wait a minute, how are we suppose to get past the barrier?"

Mettaton was enraged with disbelief"Are you...The human you were conspiring with earlier already broke the barrier you lowly creature!

"Burgerpants was stunned to hear Mettaton snap like that .He was quite terrified. "Y'know sometimex you don't act at all like you do on T.V."he stopped shaking and sighed"I guess that's why I could never find those ladies in the back when I tried to smuggle some..."

"Some what?" He asked in a slow suspicious fashion.

"OH Nothing! WANNA BURGER?" Holding out a glamburger in his hand and breaking away eye contact to the point where he was now looking at his ear and grinned"So does this mean I'm fired Boss?" He said very slyly.

Mettaton was all too aware to see what kind of game he was trying to play and straightend himself out."Oh ho ho your thinking of quitting are you don't forget you are still under contract. I'll also need plenty of labor and support to put my name and brand up there."

"Oh shoot!" He said now looking down with his arms folded across his body"Well hot shot, what exactly are you going to do whe you get up there? Just show up and expect everyone to love you like they do here?"

"I'm ...I'm not sure yet,..BUT!"he came back enthusiastically"I'll figure it out as soon as I get there .Why don't you go along and start selling glamburgers to break the ice of our new campaign."

"You got it Boss," he started to run for the door before he could he was stopped by his employer's last remark.

"Don't think I still don't track your every move,"Mettaton chuckled to himself as Bugerpants finally exited,"He'll turn around again , he always does."

The desperate monster first came to him afyer the debut of his pilot episode he begged him to become involved with his rise to stardom so naturally he put him as a worker of his food marketing knew Bugerpants had always been jealous of his fame and attractiveness, and despised him for a way Mettaton was also a bit envious of his , althou he hated to admit it was actually a talented had the ability to dramatitize his facial expressions in a way Mettaton's regualr robot body was never capable of.

Mettaton wondered if Burgerpants would become more sucessful than he was if he had ever give him the chance.


	3. Chapter 3 Down on a farm

It had been several hours since his still needed a few more things before he was ready to make his debut on the next stop would be a visit to his old home town before all the fame and hoped that someone a certain someone would still be there.

"I'm home Blooky!"he called out."Blooky !Blooky?"perhaps he was already too late .Then a familiar ghostly figure with black headphones appreaed on the ground next to his foot wheel ."Sorry cousin...I was in the middle of my one of my starring blankly at space meditations, you know how I am."the ghost sighed."Oh Blooky it's been forever ,"said Mettaton trying to pick up and hug Napstablook,"I thought you might've gone up to join the others up there."

"I've been busy hearing all the snails on the farm there hard to catch up with so don't encourage them."

"No worries I'll help you out darling just wait here,"Mettaton sped to groups of snails who were slowly but surely trying to get a bit of drifting and excellent hand work he flawlessly grabbed all the snails and put them in their pen.

"Wow,"Napstablook said softly,"That body of yours sure comes in handy.""It sure does Y'know maybe you should possess one sometime,"he said playfully nudging his cousin."No ,I'm content in my state of being as of now thank you plus I rather not end up like Mad are you ready to go now ,you look like your a hurry."he watched his friend nervously twiddle his thumbs."Can we keep as another secret just between you and me.I really don't think I can go to the surface."

"What ?I thought you would like showing off to the humans and you were telling me last week how much you missed the sun .""Ha who needs the sun we have plenty of shining spotlights down here !Who knows the humans might still be at war waiting for us."he said trying to sound confident.

"I say that human is a lot easier to speak to than most monsters and there haven't been any attacks. Are you sure your okay Hapstablook ?You've been to the surface before.""Yeah ,but I've never been Mettaton on the surface before."Napstablook tilted his head"Why is that any different,your still you right?" "Technically yes,"he began awkwardly,"before though I could just blend into the background and be invisible to the world. Now however I have something at STARDOM!"said Mettaton putting his arm over his keyboard shaped face.

"Oh cousin, I bet you'll do just fine there,"said Napstablook with a comforting smile,"You already have tons of supporters in the underground ." "Really ?Because I feel like my fan base is shrinking by the minute ,monsters won't even tune into my shows anymore no matter what I come up with .It's like they don't care."Mettaton sat down and started drawing circles on the ground surrounding a giant rectangle.

His ghostly friend also bent down in a sitting position"I saw your last show yesterday actually ,you still haven't lost your touch ,but maybe you need a different approach to impress the humans .Your one of the only monsters that kept interest in them through all these years you should know enough to-"Mettaton cut him off "Oh Yes ,have studied the humans. I've been to every meeting of the fan all their documentaries .I've seen what there capable of .How can you ever match up to the people who inspire you so deeply .They practically gave birth to the art form we now know as entertainment."

Napstablook went through the ground and popped underneath his cousin to get his attention."Please stop being so hard on yourself,"he pleaded until another idea came to him,"What about that upgrade you had that was to look like one of them."

"What Ex ?" Mettaton got up "Hmmm...Yes Blooky ,being Ex would surely win the hearts of the humans ,"he boldly exclaimed"That hair ,That face ,That body, Those luxurious gorgeous legs of mine .Oh how I miss using them. My ratings have never since his first debut."he said dreamily hugging himself ."I looked just like those beautiful men in those cartoons Alphys and I use to watch she told me they were really popular .Surely humans would buy merchandise of me then I could be on T-shirts ,posters,plushes of me or even plushes of other characters !"

Wrapped up in the excitement the robot tried reaching his arm across his back."I just got to err...ha funny you would think my transformation switch would be easier to reach."he sounded slightly embarrassed "Now that's the Mettaton I know .Let me help."Napstablook drifted onto his back to flip the switch ,but to both of their surprise nothing quickly reverted back to his sour mood ."Of course ! Now I remember ,It's impossible to run for more than a short amount of time .Well there go my chances of keeping up my once glorious reputation .I can't physically maintain Mettaton EX my entire career. I barley even held up one performance." he angrily pounded his fist on the ground.

What had Napstablook done? "Maybe you won't have to .Your still a talented celebrity with or without it."

He tuned out his cousins soft voice."I can see it now. 'Return of the Attack of the Killer Robot' starring yours truly an noisy black box with blinking lights and a , I'm sure they'll all go for that. How do I even know I won't just openly kill all the humans right in front of me!I was suppose to do that wasn't I? I failed but the programming is still there.I almost made one into a cake for crying out loud ."The ghost grabbed onto his arm "Look you've always been in control. I didn't even trust them at first."

"Alphys,Alphys!"Mettaton said hypnotically ,"Doctor Alphys can fix me she got me into all of this she can make it all better.I'll be Mettaton Ex again and I'll preform stage shows like there's no tomorrow everyone enjoy it humans and monsters alike and I'll never worry about anything like this ever again ."He rode away on his one wheel ,"I must go to her lab to talk to her. I have to be World Deserves PERFECTION!"as he left the Napstablook yelled in a loud whisper."Mettaton when your done be into all of this she can make it all better.I'll be Mettaton Ex again and I'll preform stage shows like there's no tomorrow. Everyone will enjoy it humans and monsters alike ,and I'll never worry about anything like this ever again ."He rode away on his one wheel ,"I must go to her lab to talk to her. I have to be perfect . The World Deserves PERFECTION!"as he left the Napstablook yelled in a loud whisper."Mettaton when your done please come back. I have a special surprise waiting for you..."

He felt terrible he hated seeing monsters other than himself feel so low especially if they were family .In silent agaony Napstablook watched his cousin getl farther away from their farm .He picked up his cellphone and decided to make a quick call."Hey Shyren,"he said softly,"Sorry to bother you ,it's Mettaton ...He doesn't know what he wants ...he's letting the lack of success and doubt get to him. He's hurting himself without knowing it...glad you understand...No I think I know what to do ...hope you can make it...Bye."

Napstablook hung up and Mettaton was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
